


Wanderer and Rogue

by ShadeWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeWriter/pseuds/ShadeWriter
Summary: Non Magic High School/College AU.Lives lived parallel are never easy to maintain. Harry decides to do something about his while Draco feels he can't escape. A homeless shelter may just be the catalyst that they need.





	Wanderer and Rogue

Harry was 11 when Vernon stopped searching through his cupboard for anything he deemed didn’t belong to Harry.

He was 13 when Petunia stopped locking the cupboard door so he could make breakfast faster. Harry was 13 when Dudley beat him so badly for better grades that Harry saw his first hint of the inside of a hospital. There was no insurance on him, barely any record he existed.

Harry was 14 when he first started to steal money. One night every week he would take a pound — very rarely did he feel confident to get two pounds — from Vernon’s wallet that was left in the key bowl near the front door. On the days where Vernon would pulled one hundred pounds out at a time — Harry would instead take three coins from the 'rainy day fund'. In reality it was just one of Petunias nice vases that Vernon had commandeered for his pocket change. Harry would hide the money that he had pilfered away in a ratty old graying sock hidden through a hole in the wall.

Harry was 15 when he started to steal food with long dates from the pantry. That was much harder to do as Petunia kept a strict stock of items. He would take a can of beans or grab the thrown out cereal that Dudley had wanted so bad then refused to eat. It was hidden in a mostly patchwork backpack Harry had salvaged from Dudley when he was 14. Harry had also slowly stock piled needles and thread throughout the years of pilfering from the Dursley’s along with his prized thimble that he had pocketed from Mrs. Figg.

Harry was four months shy of 17 when Vernon threatened to kill him as “No one wants a mousey useless lay about like you. Your parents didn’t even want you. The drunkards. Be better if I went ahead and offed you now.” Harry decided that night, it would be his last.

Harry was four months shy of 17 when he grabbed his ratty backpack, socks of money and any other belonging he could including seven cans of beans, a travel bottle, Dudley’s old coat, a multi tool that he had hidden on top of the fridge, and all the cash from Vernon’s wallet save five pounds.

Harry snuck down the street of Little Whinging and never looked back at the life he was leaving behind. He had nearly two and a half dozen canned goods, five boxes of cereal, a lighter, utility knife, two windup torches that Dudley had gotten for his birthday the previous year, several shirts and pants of Dudley’s, a sweater, a coat, a dozen tin toy soldiers, two books, Dudley’s old backpack he had fixed, needles and thread, a new rucksack Mrs.Figg had gotten him in secret, and over two hundred pounds.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 posted fic so I am still getting used to the posting formats.  
> This is part of a multi chaptered fic. I will be a bit slow on the posting as I started a new job recently but be patient and let me know what you think!  
> Thank you, all of you.


End file.
